Giant Food Stores
when i first started workikng there during my high school years and graduateing from dieruff. I was 17 years ld when i first applyed at giant food stores. my mom helped me get the job by talking to manger she knew over there to help me get the interview. A couples days or so went by and i got a phone call from giant telling me i have an interview. I got hired at 17 yearsold but the problem was they needed this card from the ASD which i didn't have and my mom told me that my 18th birthday is days away so they waited for me until i was 18 years old. I liked it over there when i first started and yes i was a bagger during that time period. anyways i passed my junoir year going to my senior year of high school. I was very happy when i finished school but the same time i missed high school. i worked at giant trying to work every other day which worked out pretty good. they workeed around my college and high school schedule which i liked it a lot. Here is when it gets nasty as fuck, during my three years at that place was a nightnmare. Gaint can change you all around from getting hurt by customers,nasty comments,getting bitched at by the coaches for the smallest things. No one nows this but i really fucking cried when a customer was begin fucking rude to be and yelling at me. They dragged me to the piont where i don't give a fuck anymore about jack shit. ever since mike ramous with the whole new system coming alongem people fucking changed a lot, even me. They began to pick the favorites they fuckiong like most as for the other onces they don't really care about as much. When they started hiring these couple of people ( not saying any names) they liked them right away. They don't care about other people cause why they are a bitch to them while others get treated like they are royal. ( again im not saying any names cause it might piss someone off here) One time i was playing around with this person and he got pissed off cause he though i was bossing him around so i got bitched at for it after that fucking happened i had to say i was orry to him. Since then they told me to tell him nicely to let them know to go on this or that. Everyone likes this guy a lot and they give him more hours then anyone else here. i was at that piont where i couldn't take it anymore , i just wanted to leave that place for good. So my mother talked to the manger at the other giant telling them how i was good as a cashier so they wanted to see how i was working. They all liked me and wanted me to stay over there so i transfered my ass over. After a couple days of mee working over there i got a little message from my coworker ( union blvd) telling me that they are "jealous" of me cause i have more hours. They "hate" me for it. Category:Amie's Pages Category:Food